Some enterprises offer cloud services where computing resources such as servers, storage and applications are shared and delivered through the internet. These computing resources such as servers, storage and applications remain as virtual resources to end users. Based on a user request, a communication channel is established to a cloud platform, where computing resources may be provisioned to a user dynamically or on the fly. Typically, such communication channels are established via proxies and/or load balancers which reside in the cloud platform. Based on the user request, communication channels may be established between processes via load balancers. In such a scenario, dual authentication of the communicating parties is challenging.